Alas de Angel (DMHG)
by valedemalfoy
Summary: Esta historia es UA (Universe Altern) Se realiza en un universo alterno donde la magia de Harry Potter no se vera mucho, pero habra otro tipo de fantasia. Nota: Esta historia esta inspirada en "Alas Negras" una historia muy buena que leí hace mucho tiempo, pero que a pesar de ser increíble la autora decidió no continuarla más. Aunque tiene varios tintes de ella NO ES PlAGIO.
1. Prefacio

**PREFACIO**

Se dice que los ángeles son seres asexuales, hasta cierto punto esa afirmación es verdadera. Pero de hecho los únicos asexuados son los que están al servicio del "todo poderoso" haciéndonos creer que son los únicos de su especie, lo cual ahora les digo es una gran mentira, pues al igual que entre las especies, en esta hay razas. Normalmente viven en completa armonía, sin meterse los unos con los otros, así es como debe de ser, el balance perfecto del ciclo de la vida.

Existen los Drangster, ángeles perversos de la obscuridad, al servicio del gran señor de las tinieblas, encargados de hacer caer a la gente en alguno de los siete pecados capitales, otros tantos cobran alguna cuenta pendiente que tienen llevándose el alma de algún humano inocente. Y sus opositores, sus eternos enemigos, los Zhaigans, ángeles de luz, su función es fungir como guardián de algún protegido.

Aunque a estas dos especies de ángeles les fueron asignadas las partes sexuales que diferencian a un hombre de una mujer, les está eternamente prohibido usarlas para el placer, de llegar a violar esta regla, los implicados serían desterrados de su mundo, condenados a vivir en la más cruda de las miserias. Nunca se han juntado los Drangster con los Zhaigans, puesto que esta sería otra violación al código de su especie, pero hubo una vez en la que el destino, tan caprichoso y traicionero, decidió entrelazar sus caminos.


	2. Accidente

**ACCIDENTE**

Habían sido demasiados descuidados. Un mes viéndose en secreto, y ahora por culpa de su maldito descuido los habían descubierto.

No era que no supiera que ese momento iba a llegar, pero había esperado que su inesperado y secreto romance durara un poco más.

Desde el momento en el que se lo habían prohibido, ella lo había deseado de una manera ferviente, casi desesperada. Y eso mismo era lo que la había llevado a enamorarse de aquel chico que siempre había estado prohibido para ella.

Oyó como se cerraba con gran estrepito la puerta principal de su casa, y los pasos algo apagados que avanzaban cautos hasta donde se encontraba, como si aquel individuo también quisiera postergar el momento de la pelea inevitable que se avecinaba.

Su madre apareció bajo el marco de entrada de la sala, con una expresión sombría.

-Esperaremos a tu padre

-¿Por qué no esta contigo?- pregunto ella extrañada, puesto que sus padres deberían de estar juntos, ya que juntos era como la habían encontrado.

-Fue a intercambiar unas palabras con ese muchacho y su familia- al momento de decir aquellas palabras hizo una mueca de repulsión.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero porque tenían que hacerlo?- estaba realmente enojada, ¿Por qué no simplemente la dejaban hacer su vida como ella quería?

Antes de que su joven y estricta madre le reclamara, el motor de un auto se apago delante de la casa. Y la puerta se volvió a abrir.

Segundos más tarde su padre estaba parado delante de ella, aún más furioso que su madre.

-Ese chico es un sinvergüenza- grito con todas sus fuerzas. Esperaba algo parecido de parte de su progenitor, ya que a él le gustaba tenerlo todo controlado, y Justin Finch Fletchley era algo que simplemente no se podía controlar. Eso era lo que más amaba de él, que él no se vendía ni se dejaba dominar ni humillar por nada ni por nadie- fui a pedirle que se alejara de ti y me contesto que jamás lo haría- se detuvo un segundo mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano para no estallar- dijo que te amaba y que me pareciera o no te seguiría frecuentando.

Susan suspiro aliviada, mientras su corazón latía fuertemente bombeando más sangre de la normal, sabía que Justin la quería, pero jamás se imagino que la amara de tal manera que se negaría rotundamente ante las exigencias de su padre. Sonrío por un segundo pasando desapercibida para sus padres.

-Que escándalo- exclamo su madre claramente ofendida- ese chico es un delincuente- ante esa falsa aseveración Susan regreso a la realidad a la defensiva.

-No es ningún delincuente- su color rojo casi alcanzaba el rojo de su pelo, pero de verdad estaba molesta- El es el chico más decente que e conocido en toda mi vida, incluso más que el engreído de Ernie MacMillan del que presumen tanto.

-Hija como te atreves a comparar a ese vándalo con Ernie. Si la familia MacMillan tiene prestigio, y él dinero que ese pobre muerto de hambre nunca tendrá.

-Eso es lo único que les importa cierto- la conversación se estaba saliendo de control. Ya todos estaban elevando la voz hasta niveles insospechados. La gente de fuera pasaba rápidamente tratando de no oír esos gritos.

-Susan ¿Cómo te atreve a hablarnos así?- su padre intervino indignado, y posándose delante de su madre.

-Porque es verdad.

-Aparte quieras o no te casaras con Ernie, y la familia MacMillan se unirá con la nuestra

-El maldito dinero es lo único que los haría feliz. Felicidades madre- volteo a ver a la aludida con los brazos extendidos, como si se estuviera ofreciendo como carnada- por obtener lo que querías. Por vender a tu hija por unas cuantas monedas demostrando la falta de hambre que tienes- bufo, y con una sonrisa cínica, y en tono de burla añadió- ¿y Justin es él muerto de hambre?

Lo único que sintió a continuación fue el puño fuertemente apretado de su padre estampándose contra su mejilla. Sus padres jamás en la vida la reprendían, y mucho menos la habían golpeado, eso NUNCA había pasado.

Se sintió humillada, aunque su padre miro con espanto de error, y trato de repararlo disculpándose una y mil veces, ella salió disparada de la casa, y se subió tan rápido como pudo a su carro. Un eclipse 2004, que si quería corría como alma que lleva el diablo.

Lo encendió, y ante la mirada horrorizada de sus padres, y los gritos que la llamaban viro bruscamente para salir de aquella manzana.

Siguió conduciendo sin importarle nada. No sabía cual sería su destino, lo único claro que tenía era que tenía que irse de esa casa y no regresar, renunciar y renegar de su familia, era lo importante en ese momento.

Salió de la ciudad y empezó a andar por una carretera en reconstrucción, esta tenía muchos baches y curvas peligrosas, y por eso mismo iba a ser reconstruida.

Pensó en la injusticia que estaban cometiendo sus padres. Toda su vida había sido injusta.

A cada rato le decían como debía de vestir, con que jugar, con quien juntarse.

Pero esa vez habían sobre-pasado el límite de lo que podía soportar, escoger él marido con la que ella debía de compartir el resto de su vida se le hacía un acto tan cruel, y tan desesperado por parte de sus progenitores. Y todo por un mísero pago, que su madre como compradora compulsiva se acabaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Odiaba a sus padres con toda su alma.

Su celular empezó a vibrar, y antes de contestar miro la pantalla del aparato, y un suspiro aliviado salió de ella al ver el nombre de quien le llamaba.

-Bueno

-_Amor ¿Dónde estás?_

-Estoy en la carretera Stansted

-_Tu padre acaba de hablarme para amenazarme, pensé que me moría cuando me dijo como habías huido de tu casa_

_-_No te preocupes Justin estoy bien

-_Perfecto, entonces podrás venir, después vemos a donde nos vamos juntos_

_-_De acuerdo

-_Te espero acá amor_

-Justin- tenía una imperiosa necesidad de recordarle cuanto lo amaba, no sabía porque pero se sentía angustiada y nerviosa

-_¿Si Su?- _sonrío, le encantaba que le dijera Su.

El teléfono celular escapó de su mano y cayo cerca del pedal de aceleración, donde aún tenía el pie. Lo miro molesta, y sin quitar el pie del pedal trato de alzar el teléfono, batallo un poco para agarrarlo, y cuando por fin lo tuvo nuevamente entre sus manos, lo puso otra vez sobre su oído.

-_¿Su?- _escucho la voz de Justin que de seguro estaba impaciente por obtener alguna respuesta.

-Te Am…- su voz se apago de repente mientras sus ojos se abrían y casi se salían de sus orbitas.

Encima de su pequeño eclipse tenía un gran tráiler, que al verla trato de virar, pero su intento fue inútil, ella también trato de virar, y escucho las llantas de su vehículo chirriar.

-_SUSAN- _grito Justin desesperado, puesto que del otro lado de la línea se podía escuchar las llantas chirriar, y todo el alboroto que estaba pasando_-Contéstame-_grito desesperado.

Ella solo pudo soltar un casi inaudible Justin, antes de que su carro se volcara por completo, a varios metros del cemento.


	3. Fugaz

FUGAZ

Estaba enojado, más que enojado estaba furioso. Literalmente de sus ojos salían chispas. Fue empujando a todo aquel que se le pusiera enfrente, algunos que ya estaban dispuestos a decirle unas buenas palabrotas al ver de quien se trataba prefirieron callar.

Aún no podía creer como es que su misión había fracasado, era normal que entre los suyos de vez en cuando hubiera fallos, de hecho todos se habían equivocado por lo menos alguna vez, pero él era la excepción, en su vocabulario no estaba la palabra derrota, jamás había cometido un solo error, simplemente era perfecto. Pero ahora le daba vueltas al asunto, todo lo había planeado bien como siempre, y el accidente había sido demasiado aparatoso, entonces ¿Por qué demonios aquella chica continuaba con vida? Pero él no se daría por vencido hasta haber concluido con aquel asunto, él jamás aceptaría eso.

Recorrió aquel largo pasillo y al llegar a la puerta de roble negro hizo un movimiento rápido y brusco con su mano que basto para que esta se abriera y le diera paso. Dentro estaban otros compañeros suyos, pero prefirió ignorarlo e irse a sentar a su ya habitual sillón forrado de cuero negro.

Casi se dejo caer sobre el, y masajeándose las sienes con los dedos nuevamente comenzó a darle vueltas al asunto, tratando una vez más de ver cuál había sido aquel fallo.

Su sillón que era de dos plazas se hundió a un lado de él, indicándole que una persona había tomado asiento a su lado, y como ya sabía quién era aquella persona puesto que era el único además de él que tenía permiso para usar aquel mobiliario, mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

-Así que él gran Draco Malfoy por fin ha fallado- apretó los dientes aún con los ojos cerrados y conto hasta diez antes de contestar con un tono de voz bastante sereno.

-Yo nunca fallo y esta no será la primera vez- dijo por fin abriendo los ojos- y si valoras tu vida un poco no volverás a decir aquello.

El moreno rio con ganas, lo que irrito demasiado al rubio y lo miro ladeando un poco la cabeza haciendo que el pelo le callera cubriéndole los ojos.

-Si ya todos saben de aquel pequeño "incidente"- remarco la última palabra haciendo comillas con los dedos.

El rubio se paro molesto del sofá y comenzó a caminar volviendo por donde había entrado.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto aquel moreno dejando esa sonrisa socarrona y desconcertándose.

-A terminar lo que empecé- sus pasos se oían cada vez menos, ya había salido de la puerta- veraz como Draco Malfoy nunca falla y todos se tendrán que tragar sus palabras- casi grito para que su voz se escuchara, mientras se esfumaba en el pasillo dejando una estela de luz negra tras él.

Blaise Zabini se encogió de hombros y se recostó a descansar.

Apareció en unas calles de Londres enfrente del hospital St Clara, sabía que podía haber aparecido en la habitación donde tenía que estar, pero le pareció divertido hacerlo de aquella manera. Una chica pelirroja le sonrió descaradamente, lo que a él le pareció entretenido, él le devolvió la sonrisa, pero era una sonrisa de superioridad. Lo que le gustaba también era que si quería podía hacerse visible ante los humanos como lo hacía en aquel momento.

Atravesó las callen sin preocuparse de qué color estaría en el semáforo. Como era de esperar llego ileso.

Camino entre los pasillos de aquel hospital, sin preocuparse en que las enfermeras detuvieran su paso, puesto que ahora nadie lo vería. Llego al tercer piso y se paró un momento frente a la puerta 318.

Abrió y se introdujo en ella, había dos doctores que parecían estarle revisando el pulso a la chica, ella parecía dormida, pero él sabía muy bien que se encontraba en coma, si, en coma, pero ¿Por qué no había muerto? Espero pacientemente a que los médicos terminaran de revisarla e hicieran unas cuantas anotaciones que seguro irían al expediente médico.

Cuando terminaron salieron dejándolo solo con ella, sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada. Vio a aquella chica con repugnancia y a la vez coraje, ya llevaba tiempo analizándolo y no había dado con el pequeño error. Pero para eso se encontraba ahí, para solucionarlo, pronto todo terminaría.

Clavo su mirada en el respirador artificial, y casi como si este temiera su ira comenzó a funcionar mas pausadamente impidiéndole que le llegara el oxígeno, hasta que finalmente se detuvo, enseguida miro la pequeña manguerilla del suero que goteaba lentamente y esta también detuvo su funcionamiento. El aparato que controlaba avisaba de cualquier cambio en su ritmo cardiaco empezó a pitar mas y mas rápido, el sonrió complacido ya que por fin su misión sería completada. No era que tuviera algo contra la chica, simplemente era que así estaba escrito y así debía ser.

También impidió que la alarma que anunciaba algún posible deceso funcionara, cuando se fuera todo volvería a la normalidad pero ya no habría nada más que hacer. El interminable pitido de la máquina por fin se detuvo dando paso a una larga línea y una línea interminable apareció en el monitor. Su misión estaba completa.

Ya estaba por desaparecerse cuando aquel monitor volvió nuevamente a marcar el ritmo cardiaco normal y el respirador junto con el suero volvió a funcionar con normalidad. Frunció el ceño contrariado ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando que no podía acabar ese trabajo?

Y tan pronto como esa pregunta apareció en su cabeza fue resuelta. Definitivamente alguien estaba interfiriendo.

Volteo a su derecha al tiempo que varias cosas sucedían a la vez, aunque la chica parecía volver a tener sus signos vitales en orden comenzó a sonar la alarma, solo era cuestión de segundos para que los médicos llegaran corriendo a revisarla. Pero solo le basto un segundo para ver un destello de luz blanca que parecía subir, alcanzo a ver una melena de un color castaño, pero la verdad que no vio los detalles puesto que esa presencia había desaparecido tan rápido como había aparecido. Solo fue un instante, un efímero y fugaz instante para que confirmara sus sospechas.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y varios médicos ingresaron en ella revisando completamente a aquella muchacha, el también desapareció dando por finalizado aquel intento.

Así que esa era la razón de que no hubiera muerto, un Zhaigan estaba interfiriendo con su trabajo.


End file.
